My Best Friend
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have been best friends sense ever and what happens when Deidara has other feelings for Sasori. I suck at summary's


My Best friend.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Moon, Dean, Delilah, and Spike but nothing else

If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) then don't read

Deidara's POV

_I lay there beneath him, flushed, naked, and panting. I look up at him with wide, pleading eyes. I hear him chuckle._

_ "Oh? What's with that look Dei?" He purrs as he stares down at me and I take in his features. Blood red hair framing an unnaturally pale complexion and muddy brown eyes. He stared down at me with eyes screaming of hunger and need. "You know you just look so...tasty." He whispered to me, adding extra emphasize on the last word. Running his hands along my sides, sending shivers down my spine._

_ "Sasori-Danna... stop... teasing... me, un!" I say in between pants._

_ "But Dei it's just so fun." Sasori pouts._

_ "Just... hurry... up, un."_

_ "Hurry up and do what Dei?" Sasori asks and I look at him in annoyance. I know that he knows what I want but he is just trying to get me to say it._

_ "Just hurry up and take me, un!" I say quickly, maybe a little too quickly._

_ "A little impatient I see." Sasori comments as he leans down and captures my lips with his own. Then just as quickly as they were put on they were taken away. I whined in protest. As I did so he chuckled. "But I guess that I can't blame you, this will be exiting and I can understand your impatience, after all, I do hate waiting." He smirks as he says this._

_ "Please... just... hurry, un." I pant as his lust filled eyes meet my own._

_ "Happy too Dei." Sasori says moving his hands away from my sides and to the hem of his own boxers. I watched with eyes clouded with lust as he starts to pull them down and-_

"Hey Deidara wake up you idiot!" I stern voice said as I woke up due to a pillow that hit me in the side of the head. I sat up and ducked back down just as another pillow was thrown at my head. I sit back up and glared across the room where my older brother was sitting on his bed glaring at me.

"What the hell was that for, un!"

"For waking me up at 5 in the goddamned morning! Especially when school doesn't start until 8." Dean, my older brother, said angrily but kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake up our sister, who was still sleeping. He stopped glaring as he turned the lamp that was on his bed side table on.

"Sorry, un." I apologized and flinched at the sudden light that entered my vision. I watch his eyes soften as he got up off his bed.

"It's okay." He sighed and then said trying to brighten the mood. "I guess today Delilah can't say that were lazy when we are up before her."

Delilah was the oldest of the family. She was 18 and is a Senior in Highschool. She had a pale complexion, bright green eyes, and long blonde hair that she always kept down no matter what. I swung my feet over the side of my bed as I looked at my brother who was busy trying to find a pair of pants to put on. Wearing no shirt was one thing but just wearing boxers around the house was a no no when Delilah was around.

Then there was Dean, the middle one in the family. He was 17 and a Sophomore in Highschool, oldest in his year. He had a light tan, bronze colored hair, and grey eyes. Dean always tried to lighten the mood and he was also the caring one. If Delilah got snappy then he would lighten the mood. He always cared about me and Delilah over everything else. Even though Delilah thought it was her job to take care of the family because she was the oldest in the family.

Then there was me. I have a slight tan, paler than Dean's but darker than Delilah's pale skin. I also have long blonde hair like Delilah's but unlike how she keeps her hair down I always have half of my hair in a ponytail. Dean always teases me about how girly it makes me look but I don't care, I know that he is joking. Then I have azure blue colored eyes and I am the youngest in the family. I am a Freshman in Highschool.

"Also the only other reason that your getting off so easy is because your the birthday boy and Delilah would kill me if you were all messed up on your birthday." Dean said glancing at me through the mirror that was above the dresser.

"It's my birthday, un?" I ask surprised then I frowned at myself for my stupidity. _Of course it's your birthday you idiot!_ I yelled at myself as Dean looked up at me from where he was putting on his pants and he smirked.

"Of course it's your birthday! That dream must have messed with your head big time. Also if you forgot this too your turned 15 today."

"Sorry, un. I guess that I am just tired after getting up this early." I said acting as if I hadn't heard the part about a dream.

"Who's fault is that again?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Can it, un! I said sorry already."

"I know, I know." Dean chuckled coming to sit right across from me on his own bed.

"What, un?" I ask as I look at him strangely and then I see that look in his eye. _Oh god! I know that look. He is going to say something very inappropriate and/or very odd._

"So," He starts casually, "does Sasori know that he plays a part in your sexual fantasies?" He asks and gives me a knowing look.

"Wh...what, un!" I splutter, choking on my own spit.

"Come on Dei don't play dumb. I will repeat myself. Does Sasori know that he is a part of your sexual fantasies?"

"What the hell, un!" I exclaim loudly and Dean lunges forward and hits me in the head, hard.

"Not so loud!" He hisses in my ear. "There is Delilah sleeping a few rooms over and if she wakes up because of you she is going to fry our brains before we even get to school. Besides don't forget the prick that is probably in bed next to her." He growled out the last sentence with undisguised hatred.

"Please don't remind me, un!" I groan as he goes back over to his own bed and sits back down, facing me. "Your going to end up putting bad images in my head." I shuddered as I thought of our sisters boyfriend, Spike.

Spike is his actual name. He says that his parents were drunk when they named him, but I think that his whole family is just a bunch of lunatics. Spike is 20 and is old enough to go to College he just doesn't want to he thinks that it's pointless. He has striking amber eyes with brown hair. His pale complexion was even paler than Delilah's and it made him look like a vampire. Spike also has a few tattoos but Dean and I only saw them by accident when we got home early from the mall. Let me tell you it was not a great time to come home.

_Flashback_

_ "So Dei did you have fun today?" Dean asked as they walked home._

_ "Ya it was cool I just didn't know that you hung with that gang of Emo kids, un." I reply._

_ "Well if you knew what their lives are like then you would understand why."_

_ "But they are pretty cool hey next year if I am aloud to can we hang out with you sometimes, un?_

_ "Yes you can and I can only assume that by 'we' you mean you and Sasori." He said as he unlocked the door._

_ "Ya that's who I mean, un." I say as I walk through the door and see something that I wasn't expecting to see and I hear Dean shout._

_ "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing!" He had just saw what I was seeing. Our sister, naked underneath this guy who was also naked and they were both staring at us. She had a look that said 'What are you both doing here?' and he had a look that said 'Just leave and let us continue in peace.'_

_ Delilah grabbed a blanket and covered herself with it while she said. "Hey guys wasn't expecting you home so soon. This is my boyfriend Spike." While Spike just took his own sweet time grabbing his boxers and pulling them on._

_ "Obviously not!" Dean said horrified with what he caught his sister doing, and in our living room no less._

_ "I will see you later Delilah." Spike said as he pulled on his pants and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door casually. Delilah looked at us and said._

_ "You guys mind leaving me alone for a little bit so that I can get dressed."_

_ "Sure!" Dean said his voice tight with embarrassment and awkwardness. "I think that I am going to go kill myself so that I won't have nightmares about what I just saw." I nodded in agreement with him as he slowly made his way to his room and you could hear him mutter. "I think that that image has been burnt into my head. I think I'm going to be sick." _

_ "Hey Dean!" I call after him. "That's the wrong way!" He starts coming back towards us or me anyways._

_ "Thanks Dei I just have a migraine right now." He says. "I think I am going to hang with you in your room for a while okay?" He asks and I nod unable to speak as I follow him to my room. Leaving Delilah in the living room to find her clothes._

_ "I can't believe that just happened." I finally say once we are safely in my room. _

_ "I know." Dean replied looking as sick as I felt._

_ "I never thought that I would see her doing something like that, un."_

_ "Yeah. I always thought that she had enough decency to at least use a room instead of right in the front door."_

_ "We won't see that again will we, un?" I ask._

_ "God! I hope not!" Dean says._

_ "I know that first impressions are important, un, and he didn't place a very good one."_

_ "Yeah. I don't trust that guy no matter what Delilah says." Dean declares then he adds. "I also refuse to go back out into the living room tonight." _

_End Flashback_

"Just try not to think about it." Dean suggests.

"How can I not, un. Those images were burned into my skull."

"I know Dei. Same here just try not to remember them. Also I still hate him. Now answer my question and I am guessing that the answer is no. Am I right?"

"Yet again what makes you think that I dream about Sasori, un?" I ask, trying to hide my blush.

"Your right. It was the leftover pizza in the fridge that was moaning that woke me up." He pauses then adds, gesturing to my boxers with his hand. "There is also that bulge in your boxers."

I looked down to notice that he was right. I was hard, painfully hard. I groaned in annoyance. _How could I not notice that when I woke up? _I asked myself. I heard the older male chuckle again. _What is with all this chuckling? Seriously this is not like him at all. Maybe it's because he is just really tired._

"Fine, un. So what if I was having a sexual fantasy, you can't prove who it was about." I say defiantly, moving to try and find a more comfortable position.

"Ha! You wanna bet. I know for a fact that it was about you and Sasori." He replies with a smirk.

"How, un?"

"You sir just told."

I slapped myself in the head for my foolishness. _You idiot! You just played right into his hand! _I yelled at myself and I asked. "Is that the only reason how you knew that I was dreaming about Sasori, un?"

"No."

"What was the other reason then, un?"

"Sasori is the only person that you call Danna."

"I don't know what your talking about, un."

"Of course you don't." Dean smirks.

"Un."

"So how long?"

"What, un?

"How long have you thought about Sasori in that way?"

"I would rather not talk about it with you, un." I mumble and I watch as Dean rolls his eyes.

"Why not? It's not like I'm Delilah."

"What do you mean by that, un?" I ask wanting to know what my brother was implicating about our sister.

"That I am not the one who had a cow just because she found out that her brother is bi."

"What? But I'm not- wait your bi,un?" I almost choked at that.

"Hell yes! I am as bi as much as you have it for Sasori."

"Why did she get mad at you for being bi, un?" I ask wondering what she would think about me having feelings for Sasori.

"If only I knew." Dean sighs then he adds with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell her until your ready for her to know and I will only tell her if you want me to."

"Thanks Dean, un." I smile at him.

"Now do you want to talk about it or not?" He asks me.

"Maybe but first I have to use the bathroom, un." I say and fidget uncomfortably.

"Ya go take care of your problem just please try and keep the moaning down to a low level." He smirks as I get up and rush to the bathroom that was attached to my room.

-5 mins later-

I came out of the bathroom to see Dean on his bed wearing a shirt now. He was texting someone . He looked at me as I came in and went over to the dresser to get some clothes. I pulled on a pair of black pants and a light blue T-shirt. After I had them on I went back to sit on my bed. Dean put his phone down and looked at me.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"I feel better, un." I say.

"I can tell."

"I have had these feelings for him for awhile now, un. At first I thought it was nothing but then it started getting stronger and now I am sure that I am gay, un." I finally say. I look down at his cell phone when music started playing.

"_Do you still remember when you_

_promised me the perfect love_

_And I gave you everything and_

_still you said it wasn't enough_

_When you hit me verbally put me_

_on my knees and blamed it on me_

_And I'd swallow it down"_

"Sorry got to take this." Dean said apologetically as he answered his phone. I listened to the conversation, or at least the part that Dean was saying sense I couldn't hear who was on the other end.

"Why are you calling me now when we are texting?" I hear him ask when I heard the voice on the other end a little.

_"Because...wanted me to...you that he...last night."_

"I needed to know this why?"

_"I don't know...wanted...tell you...figured...good...call you."_ Now I really wanted to know who Dean was talking to and what they are talking about.

"O.k well thanks for telling me that wonderful news now I will text you back." He then hangs up the phone and I ask.

"Who was that, un? What were you talking about, un?"

"That was Moon and we were talking about how Lucas wanted to tell me something but he had Moon do it instead because she thought it wouldn't be a good idea for him to call me." He explained.

"Okay, un. What song is that, un?" I ask trying to get the subject off me and Sasori.

"Human Sacrifice by Sweetbox. Now back to the conversation."

"I told you for a while, un." I reply and he sighs.

"I understand that this is an uncomfortable subject for you so I will just let it go. Besides Delilah and Jackass should be up anytime and we don't need them to over hear this conversation." He then gets up and starts to head towards the door after he answers another text from Moon. He stops and looks at me. "Come on let's make an appearance before they do." I stop him before he moves again.

"Wait right there, un. Why exactly were you talking to Hidan's cousin, un?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend." He states.

"That you have sexual relations with, un." I watch as he bites his lip and retorts.

"That was one time and nothing has changed. It was a one time thing and nothing changed between us. How do you even know about that?"

"Hidan told me about how one time he walked into Moon's room and you were both naked in her bed, un."

"This conversation is over." Dean says hurrying out of the room. I smirk as I get up and follow him. We both left before Delilah and the Jackass woke up. Dean made sure to leave a note on the fridge. Dean got picked up by one of his friends while I met Sasori in front of his house.

"Hey Dei." Sasori says as he sees me.

"Hey Danna, un." I say with a smile.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, un."

"No problem and so how are things at home?"

"Not as well as I would like the Jackass is still living with us and Dean is still sharing my room with me, un. I don't mind that part as much as Spike still living with us, un."

"Sorry to hear it. Hey you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so, un. Why, un?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay, un." I say confused.

"Come on Dei. We need to hurry up and get to school." He said before he ran ahead.

"Hey, un! Get back here!" I call racing after him.

Once we were at school we met with our friends. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

Pein has fair skin. He had auburn colored hair with purple eyes. He had piercings all over his body. He had 7 piercings in each ear and 6 on his nose, plus many more. He was dating Konan.

Konan has pale skin. She is the only girl in our group. Konan has pale skin along with amber eyes. She has short blue hair that normally has a white origami flower in it. She is the most popular girl in the school and is going out with Pein.

Zetsu is very creepy. Part of his body is white and the other part is black. Zetsu has green hair and yellow eyes. He loves plants. We are pretty sure that he is a cannibal but it hasn't been proved yet. He also has a split personality.

Tobi is a complete idiot. He always wears an orange swirly mask. He has black hair but none of us has ever seen his face. He talks in 3rd person and is very, very annoying.

Kisame you could describe as a shark. He has dark blue hair and bright yellow eyes. His skin has a blue tint to it. He is captain of the swim team. Kisame is openly gay and he is dating Itachi.

Itachi is very small person. He had a very pale complexion and black/red eyes. He had long black hair that he normally had in a loose ponytail. Itachi goes out with Kisame.

Kakuzu is very tall. He had tanned skin with emerald colored eyes. He had stitches covering his body due to a car accident when he was younger. He constantly fought with Hidan, his best friend, over different, pointless things.

Hidan was slow. He was the last person to think and the first to start a fight. He had a pale complexion and metallic colored hair and magenta colored eyes. He would always fight with Kakuzu even though he had a crush on him, he would never tell.

Then last but not least is my crush and best friend, Sasori. Sasori has an unnaturally pale complexion, blood red hair, and muddy brown eyes. He liked to keep to himself and he hated to wait or to keep people waiting.

"Hey guys, un." I wave at our friends as me and Sasori got closer to them.

"Hey Dei happy birthday!" Konan said coming over and giving me a hug. After I was released by the hug she went back to sit by Pein.

"Happy birthday." He said as Konan sat down beside him.

"Happy fucking birthday blondie!" Hidan smirked.

"Happy birthday." Kisame said with a smile that showed off his unusually sharp teeth.

"Hn happy birthday." Itachi said in a monotone voice, as usual.

"Happy birthday Deidara-sempia!" Tobi exclaimed crushing me in a hug.

"Get off me Tobi, un." I say as he gets off and Zetsu says.

"Happy birth**day Deidara"** His split personality butting in.

"Happy birthday." Kakuzu said.

"So Dei are Dean and Delilah taking you out tonight?" Konan asked.

"I don't think so, un." I reply.

"Why the hell not?" Hidan asked.

"Well Delilah hasn't been feeling the best for the past month or so, un. She kept on arguing with Dean about how she would be fine and he finally got her to agree to go to the doctors but tonight was the only night they could go, un."

"So does that mean Dean and the motherfucking jackass are both going with her and you will be home alone?"

"No Hidan, un. Spike has something else to do so only Dean is going with Delilah to the doctors but yes I will be home alone, un."

"Fuck yes!" Hidan says as the others smirk and I look at them strangely.

"What, un?" I ask and Konan answers.

"Sense Sasori's grandmother won't be home for the next couple days we figured that we would set up a party for you."

"In other words your fucking birthday party is going to be at Sasori's place!" That outburst earned Hidan a hit to the back of the head by Kakuzu.

"Shut the hell up Hidan. Your giving me a headache and everyone is looking at you like your an idiot, which you are." He says glaring at the albino.

"You know what Kakuzu? Go fuck yourself!" Hidan shouts and another argument between Kakuzu and Hidan happens.

"I think I will be able to make it, un." I say with a smile and then Pein nods.

"That's good because we were planning on making you go either way." He says just as the bell rings. The group separated to go to their homerooms. Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame were all in one homeroom, Pein and Konan were in another, Kakuzu and Hidan were in another, and then finally me and Sasori were in a different homeroom. The only classes that I had with Sasori-Danna were homeroom, third period, fifth period(Lunch period) and then eighth period.

"Hey Deidara you look tired." Sasori comments as we sit down in our seats in the class. I shook my head. Every time I glanced at him my dream kept popping into my head.

"I am fine Danna, un. I just woke up a bit earlier than I normally do, un."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Thanks to Dean, un." I blushed as I thought of the reason why he woke me up and I thought up a quick lie. "His cell phone woke me up, un. Apparently Moon had to call him about Lucas wanting something, un."

"Okay." Sasori says then he looks at me quizzically. "Wait why does he seem to talk with Hidan's cousin a lot?"

"His excuse is that they are best friends, un. Though me and Hidan know the truth, un."

"What truth?" Sasori questions.

"Well, un. Hidan once caught Dean sleeping in Moon's bed with her and they were both naked, un." _Oh god just thinking about Dean and Moon together is making me think about what I want to do with Sasori-Danna. Shit I need to get out of here fast._

"Oooohhhhh." Sasori says and as soon as the bell rings I stand up, grab my bag and hurry out of the classroom, leaving a confused Sasori sitting there. I rushed to my next class and sit down in my seat which was next to Konan. As she came in and sat down in her seat she smiled at me and said.

"Hey Dei. Everything o.k? Normally your one of the last ones into class."

"Just want to get the school day over and done with, un." I replied and thought. _God I hope today gets over fast._

"Who doesn't? Your party is going to be awesome but I know that's not the only thing that's on your mind so why don't you tell me about it." Konan smiled sweetly as she spoke.

"Nah. I am fine, un. I am just tired and I just want the school day to end, un." I lie knowing that she wasn't buying it.

"That is not true Dei. You might be tired and you might want the day to end but it is something else because you look flushed." She said looking at me and her eyes started to shine. "Are you and Sasori going to get together? I always thought that you both looked great together!"

"What the hell, un?" I wonder what's gotten into her.

"Remember? Yoai fanatic." She points out.

"Forgot, un." I say.

"So tell me the details. All of them."

"What details, un? Nothing happened and I am pretty sure that Sasori-Danna is not gay."

"I know that he's not gay but he is bi."

"Oh I forgot about that too, un."

"I realize that. Now as soon as anything happens between you two I want to know what it is."

"Nothing is going to happen between us, un."

"That's what you say." Konan replies as the bell rings and we turn to the teacher, Mr. Orochimaru that had started teaching us already. _God why on earth do I have to have Science in the morning?_ I ask myself, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer.

After Science I walked out of the class to meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu on the way to our next class. _On to another class that I hate. English. _After we got into the classroom Hidan and Kakuzu started another argument and I looked at them strangely.

"What is it about this time, un." I ask.

"This bastard thinks that Sasori goes both ways while I think he is straight." Hidan answers and Kakuzu sighs.

"Hidan that's because he is bi. He doesn't prefer one over another."

"How do you know you money whore." Hidan is lucky that the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

"How did you guys get into this conversation, un?" I ask and Kakuzu turns to me.

"Because Hidan had to bring up about how Sasori needs to get laid because he always acts like he has a stick up his ass." Kakuzu replies.

"Well he fucking does!" Just at that moment the teacher walked in and heard that comment and she, being as strict as she is, said.

"Hidan you know better than to use that language in my classroom! Now you have a detention."

"Dammit!" Hidan cursed again sending him to the principals office for the fifth time this week. I could practically see Kakuzu's smirk from underneath his mask. _How many times an he get sent to that office in a week?_ I asked myself then turned back to listen to the lecture that the teacher was giving, thanks to Hidan's bad language.

After English I headed to the gym and I remembered that I had gym with Sasori. _Great._ I groaned inwardly. _Hopefully we won't have to change today._ But it just so happened that we did have to change and sense the school really didn't have any stalls to change in I would see Sasori naked. _Just my luck! I might as well get hard right now._ I thought and then I groaned and I had another thought appear in my head. _Damn teenage hormones!_ Just thinking about Sasori naked got me a little hard. I went into the boys locker room and changed into my gym clothes by the time the other students got into the locker room. I went into the gym and sat on the bleachers until almost everyone was in the gym and waiting for instructions. While we all waited we just talked with one another. I was sitting alone until I heard a voice in front of me.

"Have something important to do in Science?" The voice asked and I looked up to see Sasori standing there.

"Ya, un." I reply. "We were mixing different chemicals together, un."

"Please tell me that you didn't try to blow up the chemistry lab again." Sasori sighs.

"I might have, un." I reply and I look up as the gym teacher, Mr. Gai, told us all to settle down.

"Okay my youthful students today we are going to run laps the whole period!" He says ecstatically. I shot Sasori a look and whispered in his ear.

"What is up with this guy and youthfulness, un?"

"How would I know?" Sasori replies. "This guy is just plain nuts."

"Now my youthful students time to get started!" Then he made all the students run for the whole period. A few minutes before the bell rang he sent us to go change back into our regular clothes. I was the last one in the locker room when the bell rang. Until Sasori came into the room still wearing his gym clothes.

"I thought you had already changed, un." I say after I got dressed.

"I would already be changed if Mr. Gai hadn't had me help him put up some of the things that Naruto ran into this morning." He replied as he took off his clothes and I could feel myself getting harder by the minute.

"O.k well see you at lunch, un." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I went to my fourth period class, Health. Ironically Pein, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi were in this class with me and I thought to myself. _Wow all in Health class is a kid with blue skin, a kid who is overly pierced, one who has stitches all over his body, an idiot, and a kid going blind. We really do need Health class._

"Hopefully the Health teacher is gone today." Kisame was saying when I got to the class and went over to them.

"Kisame that's mean." Tobi whines then he adds as he sees me. "Hey Deidara-sempia!"

"Yes Tobi I see you, un." I reply sitting down next to Kisame.

"So how has your day been today Dei?" Kisame asks.

"It has been fine, un, other than getting a lunch detention that is."

"What did you do this time?" Pein asks.

"We were mixing chemicals in Science class..."

"O.k I don't think we need to hear anymore." Pein interrupted and the others nodded.

"Kisame I think that your hopes for no teacher went down the drain." Itachi said lowly and he pointed towards the door where Mr. Kabuto had just come into the room.

"Great!" Kisame said sarcastically.

"Now class we are going to begin." Mr. Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. The class fell silent as Mr. Kabuto started to teach his lesson.

"Thank god it's lunch!" Kisame exclaimed as they headed out of Health class.

"Tobi agrees!" Tobi says happily as they go to the cafeteria to see Sasori sitting at their table with Konan beside him talking.

"What is that about, un?" I ask.

"I don't know but I am guessing nothing good." Pein sighs. As they starts to head towards them to wait till the line is shorter.

"I will talk to you later, un." I say and stay in line to get my food and then off to lunch detention. Oh joy.

Sasori's POV

I was sitting at our normal table with Konan next to me busy talking about me and Deidara when I see Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi heading over to us.

"Where's Hidan?" Pein asked as he sat down next to Konan.

"Lunch detention." I replied.

"Well I guess Deidara wont be lonely." Kakuzu comments.

"Yes Konan was just telling me about what happened in Science."

"I'm surprised that Deidara didn't tell you himself Sasori." Pein said and I shrugged.

"I don't know he has been acting weird around me all day."

"Weird." Kakuzu says.

"What where you two talking about anyways?" Itachi asks.

"Well Konan was busy talking about things that she thought would cheer me up." I reply glancing at the bluenette.

"What do you mean? Is Sasori sad?" Tobi asks.

"Tobi he is fine." Konan reassures Tobi.

"Just creeped out." I say.

"Why?" Kakuzu asks.

"Well you all know the Science teacher Mr. Orochimaru. Sense Mr. Asuma was sick this afternoon Mr. Orochimaru was the teacher in our advanced math class today." Konan explained and Pein nodded in understanding.

"I see well he looks like a snake so of course he looks creepy." He says.

"It's not just that." I say looking at Pein in the eyes. "All through the class he kept standing over my shoulder and watching me work, he was way to close for comfort. Then when he would walk away he would always have his eyes on me."

"He keeps watching Itachi during class too. Tobi sees it." Tobi said.

"Don't worry I am sure that everything will be fine." Pein said and then they all got up to go get their lunch leaving me to my own thoughts.

Deidara's POV

I sighed as I ate my lunch in silence during lunch detention. Hidan was there too but we aren't aloud to speak. I let my thought process work out my problems. _What am I doing? He is my best friend and I am just ignoring him. He probably has no clue why though. What am I going to do tonight when I can't avoid him? I can't do anything about it. It will be just the 10 of us at Sasori's place so there will be no way of avoiding him. I will just have to deal with it. _I sighed as I finished my lunch and I sat there waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did I got up and gave my tray to the cooks. I headed to sixth period with Hidan. It was History class taught by Mr. Iruka.

"So Dei, are you fucking ready for the party tonight?" Hidan asks when we sit down.

"Of course, un. Are you going to try and get Kakuzu to fuck some sense into you, un?"

"Hell yes." Hidan states. I smirk at this and turn back to Mr. Iruka as the bell rings.

"Why the hell don't we have Literature and English be the same class, un?" I ask as we walk out of the History room.

"I don't fucking know! All I know is I have to sit by that goddamned miser!" Hidan says.

"You know you like it, un."

"I fucking don't!" Hidan objects.

"At least you don't have to sit next to an idiot, un." I say and as I walk into the Lit. room to see the said idiot in his desk right next to mine. Tobi. The idiot of all idiot's and I was stuck sitting by him for a whole period.

"Your fucking right at least I don't have to sit next to Tobi." Hidan says with a smirk as he sits down in his spot next to Kakuzu while I took my seat next to Tobi just as the bell rings to signal the start of class. I looked up as the teacher, Mr. Kakashi, took his seat in his desk.

"Now class today is a free day." Mr. Kakashi states and he pulls out a book and starts to read it. I sweat dropped a little as I saw him pull out the book and I thought. _Teachers aren't supposed to be reading porn during school but I guess it does give us time to do with what we please._ Then I turned to Kakuzu and Hidan and we all just conversed during class, including Tobi because he wouldn't shut up.

As the bell to end seventh period rang my face lit up and as I headed out of the classroom I thought. _Finally! My favorite class of the day. Art._ As I put my stuff in my locker I couldn't help thinking. _This day did go faster than it normally does._ I walked into the Art room to see Sasori sitting at the work desk that he always works at. I smiled as I sat down at the desk next to him and I looked at the puppet that he already had out. I looked up at the chalkboard and it said **Freeday**. I smiled and got out some clay and started to make a bird. Sasori looked at me.

"Deidara did you purposefully try to blow up the Chem. Lab? He asked.

"Yes and no, un." I answer.

"Why?"

"That's simple Danna, un." I smirk at him. "Art is fleeting, un." I hear him sigh.

"No it's not it's eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" Tayuya yelled from across the room. I exchanged a glance with Sasori and then we both continued to work on our pieces of art.

At the end of the day we all met in front of the school.

"I will meet you all at Sasori's later I am going to walk home and make sure that Dean and Delilah know where I will be at, un." I say.

"Alright." Pein says. "All of us will already be there because we are heading home with him but first we are in need of some things." I nod and start heading towards my home.

When I got home I was surprised to find Delilah laying on the couch crying with Dean trying to comfort her. He looked up at me when I walked into the house and he smiled at me.

"How's the birthday boy?" He asks.

"Fine but what happened, un." I asked and I watched as Dean's eyes hardened as he answered.

"Spike dumped Delilah this afternoon and she's been like this ever sense." He explained.

"Oh, un."

"Don't worry she will be fine."

"Look I was planning on going over to Sasori's tonight because my friends had a party planned for my but if you want I can go to the doctors with you and Delilah, un."

"No don't worry about it. Like I said she will be fine." He said with a smirk as I put my bag in my room and I went to the door and opened it. I looked back at Dean and Delilah.

"Are you sure, un?" I ask.

"Yes you baka now go have some _fun_ at Sasori's." He made sure to emphasize the word fun and I glared at him as I shut the door and walked to Sasori's.

By the time I got to Sasori's everything was ready and when I walked through the door I saw that Hidan was already drunk and was trying to get into Kakuzu's pants. I chuckled as I watched Kakuzu try to push him off with no avail. I walked over to where Sasori was standing against the wall close to the stairs. He looked at me as I came over to him.

"Happy birthday again. Also I am sorry I couldn't keep Hidan away from the alcohol." He said with another glance at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"It's o.k, un." I smile then ask. "Where are the others, un?"

"Well Kisame went to go swimming in the pool until you got here but then Itachi got bored so he went and followed Kisame. So now I am afraid to see what they are doing."

"I see, un. What about Pein and Konan?"

"You know how Konan's parents are strict and wont let her do anything. Well she got drunk along with Hidan and then she dragged Pein up the stairs into one of the rooms. I just hope that it is not my room."

"Hopefully not but you never know, un." I chuckled.

"So I am guessing that Dean and Delilah were fine with you coming here?"

"Of course, un. Plus Delilah was to upset to do anything because Spike dumped her today apparently, un."

"Oh." Then we fell into an awkward silence. After about half an hour of persuading Hidan finally got Kakuzu to kiss him and then they started doing other stuff. Sasori went up the stairs to get away from them and I followed.

"I just don't need to see what is going to happen with them." Sasori says as he leans against the railing.

"Me neither, un."

"I am going to need to wash a lot of laundry before my grandmother gets home." Sasori comments.

"Yeah, un. Can you imagine her coming home to find semen stains all over the place un." I say with a mischievous look. I watch as his eyes widen.

"That would be a nightmare come true." He gulps as he thinks of what would happen.

"Don't worry,un. I am sure that she won't find out."

"Hopefully not." He says then he adds. "Shit!"

"What, un?"

"I think that Pein and Konan are in my grandmothers room." Sasori says with a sigh.

"Oh, un."

"Come on." Sasori says standing straight and walking to his room and I follow him.

"Why are we going in your room, un?" I ask.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to listen to all of them having sex."

"Good point, un." I reply as I sit down on his bed while he just has his back leaning against the door. Then he does something that I didn't expect. Sasori walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened at the contact but I didn't push him away and as he started moving his lips I moved mine back. After a minute or two he drew back, but only for a moment for us to catch our breathe then he placed his lips back on mine. This time he pressed his tongue to my lip and I responded quickly by opening my mouth and he thrust his tongue in and traced it with his tongue. He drew back and to my surprise I whimpered as he did so.

He smirked a little and he took his shirt off and I did the same. He then took off his pants and threw them on the floor I also did the same. He then climbed onto my lap and pushed me down and put his lips against mine again. Our tongues fought for dominance with Sasori winning and he rubbed his erect member with mine. I moaned at the contact and he slid his hands up and down my sides until after a few minutes he sat back up and he then grabbed the hem of my boxers and slid them off me. He smirked as he took in my naked figure and he soon had his own boxers removed and he had himself positioned at my entrance.

Slowly he slid into me. It hurt like hell but it also felt good to have my Danna finally in me. I moaned every so often. When he was deep enough inside me he started thrusting. I gave small cries of pleasure. Then he hit a spot inside me that made me moan even loader and see stars.

"Ddddaaaaannnnnaaaa." I moan. He smirks and starts to aim for that spot again and again.

"Faster." I pant and he obliges. I could feel myself getting close as he went faster.

"Harder." I pant again and he keeps going harder and faster and I keep moaning until I can tell that I was about to come.

"Danna...so...close." I pant and he nods.

"I know Dei, me too." He says and continues to go faster and harder until finally I scream.

"DDDAAANNNNNNAAA!" I then take a deep breath as my orgasm passes and we both moan in pleasure as Sasori comes deep into me. After we both catch our breathe Sasori pulls after me and wipes us both off with a blanket. He then covers us up and lays down next to me.

"Love you Dei." He whispers in my ear and before I drift off into sleep I whisper back.

"I love you too Danna, un."

This was my first attempt at a Lemon please tell me how you like it.

I already have Chapter two of my Story School Sucks! Especially in Middle School done but I am not sure how to upload it because when I tried it said that I already had a document called that. So sorry about that.


End file.
